My Other Half
by Naruhinalegacy
Summary: Hinata Hyuga just graduated from law school and moved to NYC. Naruto Namikaze is in need of an attorney to help with his corporation and hires Hinata. Naruto has never had a serious relationship but would like to change that with the right person,will Hinata be the one that catches Naruto's heart or will people with jealousy and greed keep them apart? (Naruto U. Hinata H.) Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Ring,ring,ring… Oh god not already, I think as I reach over to shut the damn alarm off. With my eyes barely opened I see the sun just starting to shine through the open blinds of my bedroom.

It's 5:30 in the morning on the first day of my hopefully new career.

I pull myself out from under my warm cozy sheets and take a hand through my long blue black hair. I drag myself to the shower and climb in hoping to get awake.

Come on Hinata you have been waiting for this interview for three weeks. I should feel very proud a how far I have come all on my own. I have just graduated law school at the the very young age of twenty-one years old. Everyone has always referred to me as a genius and maybe I am to extent, considering that I have been able to skip three grades in high school, which was great but also hard being the youngest in that grade made it very hard to have friends, so I have pretty much always been a loner except for my one very good friend, Kiba who I have known since kindergarten. He has always been a great friend, especially after I lost both my parents in a horrible accident when I was only eight years old. After the accident I was placed in an orphanage until I was fourteen years old when I was able to become emancipated due to having graduated and receiving a full scholarship to Harvard. I Graduated with honors a month ago and applied for the first position I found which so happens to be Namikaze corporation. They are looking for an attorney on retainer. I am thrilled because this is the type of position that I was looking for. If I get this it will be my dream job. So when I found out about this position I came straight to New York City where currently I am staying at a cheap hotel with the little money I have saved from working while going to college. So if I do not get this job I may have to wait tables just to be able to eat.

After showering and putting on my only good formal wear I have which consists of an off white dress that comes down a couple inches above my knees, and accentuates my curves a little more then I would like but it will have to due. The other thing I do not like is the little black strip that comes around right under my breasts making them stand out more than they already do. I put on my black heels that give me a little more height to my 5 ft frame. With my hair down and wavy I leave my hotel room headed to the subway.

On the other side of the city A very attractive man with short blond hair,blue eyes, and standing at an imposing height of 6ft 3in dressed in a three piece armani gray suit with a black shirt showing his impressive abs. As he was leaving his penthouse waiting for his car to be brought down to him he was in the middle of a conversation on his cell phone with his best friend, Sasuke.

"I am really happy for you teme, but I am not interested in sakura anymore, actually I haven't been for a long time. She just wants my attention because you are with Ino and I am not into playing her games anymore, For god's sake I am thirty-six years old and I just want to find someone who will love me for who I am and that's not her."

"I understand dobe, I just don't believe you're going to give up on her when she seems to be interested in you."

" Honestly Sasuke I haven't had feelings for her for long time now, I only see her as friend nothing more. So on that note I am going to let you go I have interviews all morning to hire a new attorney since Shika moved to Suna with Temari. We'll talk later Teme."

"Ok later dobe." After Naruto cut the call with Sasuke he jumped into his black and orange Bugatti trying to get his head on straight to be able to hire the person who was going to take over for Shikamaru which is going to be a difficult position to fill. God he just needed a break after all the bullshit over the last couple of months. After Sasuke finally committed to Ino, Sakura I guess assumed that I was good enough to go out with which I quickly denied. Yes it is true that I thought I was in love with her years ago and worshiped the ground she walked on, but all she ever saw was Sasuke. Over the years I realized that it was just a simple infatuation and something to challenge Sasuke over. After taking over my father's company eleven years ago, so my father and mother could spent more time together, I've have done nothing but work my butt off to keep our corporation in good standing. My company owns several Hotels chains around the country and in the last five years has also started to buy and sell other companies that cannot stay open financially. It was really tough at first and he was constantly traveling and working almost twenty-four seven. and I was quite wild and still am to a certain degree. I have a few lovers on speed dial that I like to relieve stress with and nothing else, but I am at a point in my life that I would like to settle down. The problem is I have not found anyone that I feel anything for. Sakura believes that I should be with her no matter how many times I tell her I am not interested she thinks that I am still in love with her and claims she's going to prove it. I just really want to be left alone.

I pull into the parking garage of my building giving the keys to the valet and continuing on into the building, and I can already tell that this is going to be a long day.

Hinata finally made her way to her destination after taking the subway and being squashed between two older men the whole way. After reaching her stop and walking two miles in heels she was ready for a rest. Thank god she has an hour left before her interview so she decided to go to a nearby cafe and grab some coffee.

Naruto was not having a very good morning. None of his interviews panned out, either they did not know enough about business law or the two women he interviewed which were both in their mid forties were more interested in flirting than discussing their qualifications. He has one more interview at 11:30 and if this one does not workout he is going to pull his hair out. He has no information on the person except that she is a woman, her name is Hinata Huyga, and she just graduated from Harvard. He just hoped she was not one of those stuck up arrogant people that usually come from a school like that, although he should not judge considering he could have went to a prestigious school such as that but chose to go to NYU to be close to his friends and family.

Hinata got in the elevator and went up to the fifteenth floor where she was going to meet the gentleman conducting the interview, She walked up to the receptionist who was a very pretty young woman with long red hair and glasses.

" May I help you?" The woman ask with a smile." Yes my name is Hinata Huyga and I am here for an interview." The woman looked at her with wide eyes, which by now was not an unusual reaction for her, most people had the same reaction due to how young she is.

" Um...you do know that the interviews are to fill the position of the company attorney?"

Hinata mentally rolling her eyes replied in a serious tone" yes I know that is the position I am looking to fill."

"Oh ok,I am sorry it's just that you look really young...but I am sure you get that a lot. If you would like to take a seat I will inform Mr. Namikaze that you are here."

"Thank you."

Karin, Naruto's Secretary Went to let him know that his next interview was prayed that this would be the person he was looking for. He told Karin to send her in and when the door opened, Naruto could not believe his eyes. He had to blink a few times because the woman he was seeing although looking very young was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. The young woman was very short but had very voluptuous curves big full breasts from what he could see,very pale skin, long wavy black hair a blue glimmer, full lips, small nose, high cheekbones, and beautiful light lilac eyes that he could get lost in.

Realizing that he was openly staring at her when Karin cleared her throat, he came back to his senses and prayed that he could get through this interview with his head on straight ( both heads)

"Thank you Karin you may leave. Hinata meanwhile was not doing any better. She has never seen a more beautiful man in her life. Even though she has never had a boyfriend,that does not mean she was oblivious. He was very tall, with wide shoulders, could see the outline of his abs, He had silky blonde hair, and very sexy blue eyes. How was she supposed to work for a man like that, let alone talk to him. " please have a seat, I'm Mr. Namikaze." Hinata hearing his deep voice bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality did as he asked.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze." Naruto thought that he could listen to her talk all day with her sweet soft voice, very different from what he was accustomed to when talking with other women.

" I do not mean to be rude but you look very young to be an attorney." Hinata sighed already knew that was coming but could not bring herself to be annoyed with this god in front of her.

" It's ok I am used to that reaction from people, I was actually expecting it. I have my resume with me if you would like to go over my qualifications, I assure everything is in order and I apologize for not sending it to you in advance but I wanted to make sure you personally received it." Hinata reached into her hand bag and handed him the resume in the process brushing up against his fingers and feeling her body shudder, what the hell is wrong with her? Naruto was also thinking the same thing feeling like he just got shocked. He opened up her file and began to read and was amazed at what he was reading. She started college at fourteen and graduated with honors on a full scholarship at twenty-one. On top of going to college she worked part time at a local orphanage and was also a waitress. This girl must be an absolute genius and he also tell that she has good work ethic.

"Well I cannot deny that I am very impressed by what I just read Ms. Huyga,you seem to have the qualifications I am looking for but I must warn you that there will be a lot of long hours and you have to be available at all times how do you feel about that?"

He was quite anxious to hear her answer because most people in relationships do not do well in a work environment like that. The thought of her being in a relationship for some reason did not sit well with him.

Hinata was already expecting that and she had no problem with it at all. " I am perfectly fine with those requirements, I just moved here from college and I do not know anyone so there will be no reason why this would be an issue."

He was happy to hear that and thought that she would fill Shika's position very well. He could tell that she is very smart and professional.

"Can I ask how it is that you started college so young?" She licked her dry lips and Naruto felt sweat on his forehead, it was becoming a little hot in that room...or maybe it was just him but chose to push that thought away for now.

" Well I skipped three grades in high school and graduated when I was fourteen. I do not consider myself a genius I just really like learning, it was my only real constant in my life so I poured everything into learning everything I could and in the process surpassed my classmates level of intelligence."

Naruto was dumbfounded by what she just told him. At fourteen he was just a hormonal boy who did not care about his studies at all. He wondered what she meant by when she said it was her only constant in life, but decided not to probe too much. He knew there would be time for that because he was definitely going to hire her, he would be stupid not to.

"Well Ms. Huyga I feel that you are the one I am looking for to fill this position,how soon can you start?" Hinata was shocked she actually got the job that soon, with no waiting period. Realizing that she had yet to answer him she cleared her throat and smiled' Um...I can start tomorrow if that is okay with you Mr. Namikaze."

God she made him feel so old calling him that and it didn't help that he was fifteen years older than her, jeez he felt like a pervert for ogling someone so young but who could blame him, any hot blooded male would feel the same way.

"Great That sounds perfect, um I did notice that you do not have a current address on your resume may ask why?"Damn! She was hoping he would not notice that but who was she kidding. Now she had to tell her handsome boss that she was flat broke...although there is nothing she should feel ashamed about she worked hard to get where she was so looking straight at him she replied " Well I just got here three weeks ago and I do not have a lot of funds so at the moment I am staying in a cheap hotel on the other side of the city."

Naruto for some reason did not like her being in a place like that. Why did she not have any money surely her parents could help her out considering that they didn't even have to pay for her schooling, they must be really proud of her. But he will save that conversation for another time he did not want to overwhelm her and she looked embarrassed, so he decided to change the topic.

"That's fine when you get settled you will just need to update the information. Now we have not discussed your salary. You will be paid every four months in the amount of 25,000. I hope that sounds reasonable to you."

Hinata had to hold the chair so she did not fall over. She never dreamt she would make that much just starting out but she was definitely not going to complain." That is more than generous Mr. Namikaze, Thank you very much."

He was glad he could make her smile and what a beautiful smile she had. " Very good Ms. Huyga I will see you tomorrow morning at 7:00, allow me to walk you out."

He rose up out of his seat just as she did and when she turned to go to the door as hard as he tried he could not keep his eyes from dropping down to look at her behind and decided that was a really bad idea because her ass was perfect just like the rest of her, he was beginning to wonder if she was even real but came out of his thoughts after almost running into the wall...Damn he needs to pull it together he has never drooled over girl before. Not even Sakura. So what the hell was his problem... maybe he just needed some sleep, yeah that must be it.

When Hinata turned around she almost ran right into her boss's hard chest and continued to lift her head until their eyes met, god his eyes were so blue, like sapphires. " well it was a pleasure to meet you and thank for giving me this opportunity." "The pleasure is mine Ms. Huyga, Have a good evening." For some reason she felt her cheeks getting hot from the sound of his sensual voice. " y-...you also." and with that she stepped onto the elevator before embarrassing herself anymore. When the hell has she ever stuttered?!

Naruto turned and went back to his office with a smirk on his lips. Hinata Huyga is definitely an interesting young woman and could not help but feel smug from the blush he caused on her beautiful face. he sit down in his chair he heard his cell going off and grabbed it out of his pocket to see a text message from Sakura wanting to meet for drinks. He was really not in the mood to deal with her so he declined claiming he had to work. Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Enter" Karin came in with a smug look on her face and he did not like that expression, knowing that his cousin noticed his behavior. " So it seems the young woman was a hit with my boss."

Great, how long was she going to harass me he decided to just ignore her sarcasm and get straight to the point. " Yes she is very intelligent and professional and will fill the position that I have open,so if there is nothing else Karin I have meeting to attend." not even giving her a chance to answer he left for his meeting with his financial adviser to see how his latest investment is doing.

Hinata decided before going to her hotel she should try to find a thrift store to find a couple of outfits for work so she wasn't stuck wearing the same dress everyday,not wanting to know what people would think, especially Mr. Namikaze for some unknown reason she did not want him to think badly of her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she came to a gently used clothing store and decided to go in and see what she could buy on her low budget,which probably wasn't much considering that this was NYC.

Naruto did not return to his office that day because his meeting ran longer than it was supposed to with having to deal with the budget that was a big pain in the ass. Upon returning to his penthouse he took a quick shower and now he was laying on his bed staring at the couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like, then his thoughts turned to Hinata and he couldn't stop himself from picturing her perfect curves and tight ass and big breasts. He has never seen a woman built so good with such a small stature. He was usually into women with long legs and thin build but he could not deny the attraction he had towards her. He actually liked how small she was next to him,he also wondered if her hair was as silky as it looked. With those thoughts in mind he fell asleep anxious about tomorrow.

Hinata finally made it back to her room took a quick shower and laid down trying to calm her nerves. She was not so worried about what her job entailed she was confident in her abilities. She was more nervous about working so close with Mr. Namikaze. She wasn't sure why, of course he was very handsome and older than her, she was sure a man like him was married with children...but she felt things around him she never felt around anyone else...not even kiba,although she sees Kiba more of a brother than as a man. She never took time to try to have a relationship in high school no one ever approach her because they assumed she was just a nerdy girl who was always quiet or they didn't know how to relate to someone so young. There were a few boys who approached her in college,but she had no time for that sort of thing,since she had to keep up with her studies so she wouldn't lose her she thought maybe she could start dating after getting settled. On that note she fell asleep excited to start her new career and her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS IN THIS STORY I roll over to try to get comfortable and continue to sleep even though I realize that it is hopeless, so with great reluctance I slowly open my eyes noticing that the sun hasn't even started to rise yet. With a grunt I set up and turn my alarm off, which has not even gone off yet considering I am up at 4:30am...what the hell is wrong with me! I never wake before my alarm. I put that thought aside as I make my way to the kitchen to have a strong cup of coffee. As much as I don't want to admit it I know that the reason I am anxious to start the day has to do with a dark hair woman that entered my office yesterday. As I drink my cup of coffee I try to clear my mind she is just an employee….and yes she is extremely beautiful but also very young. I will not cross that line with her...besides she is not even my type ( or so I keep telling myself). After I finish with my coffee I go to the shower deciding I may as well go into work and get an early start.

Hinata comes out of the bathroom after her shower trying to decide on what outfit she should wear for her first day of work. She was lucky enough to find three outfits for very reasonable prices, even though it is not much, it is better than wearing the same one everyday. I decide on a red dress above knee with closed neckline and short sleeves. The dress has rhinestones on the sleeves and around the waist and clings loosely to my body. I leave my hair loose and wavy with some bangs to the side, I put on my black heels and a short black jacket and some lip gloss to my lips and exit my room to head to the subway.

Karin was surprised to see Naruto already in his office when she got there because she was usually there first. "Hi Naruto you're here early." Naruto looked up from a paper he was reading when he heard Karin's voice and gave her a tired look. " yeah I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get an early start...by the way Ms. Hyuga will be arriving around 7:00 please send her in when she arrives."

Karin knew her cousin very and could tell that Naruto was attracted to the Hyuga, which she couldn't blame him,she was a very pretty young woman,but not the type her cousin was usually interested in. She chose not to say anything and just nod...deciding she would save her teasing for a later time.

Hinata arrived at work around 6:15 happy she was able to be early on her first day. When she went up to Karin, she greeted her with a smile and told her to go ahead in to Naruto's office.

Naruto looked up when He heard a knock at his door and told them to enter expecting it to be Karin and was surprised to see Ms. Hyuga there so early...thinking that Shikamaru was never early...to anything. "Hello Mr. Namikaze I hope I am not disturbing you" Naruto had to shake his head to clear his thoughts from going down the gutter,the dress she was wearing even though being professional showed a lot of her curves,and he had to wonder if she knew the effect she had on him...but he doubted she did because she did not come off as trying to be sexy of flirty it was just that she seemed to be without even trying...which could be dangerous for both of them.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga you are not disturbing me at all if you are ready I will show you your office and go over everything that is expected." Smiling Hinata nodded trying to keep her breathing even and not to drool over her boss in that suit he was wearing with his hair disheveled and his bright blue eyes.

The hours seemed to fly for the both of them before they knew it it was one o'clock in the afternoon, and just as Hinata was finished reading another file she had to sort through she heard a knock on her door and looked up see Naruto standing there.

After showing Hinata to her office and the files and papers that she needed to go through he showed her around the building introducing to some of the employees and couldn't help but get annoyed by the way most of the males looked at her and knew the only reason they did not approach her was because he was with her. Looking at Hinata to see if she noticed he found it funny to see that she had no idea that she was receiving that kind of attention. After leaving her in her office he went back to his and tried to clear some of his work load. He was surprised when he looked at clock and noticed that it was already one o'clock and decided to go see how Ms. Hyuga was doing.

"Hello I was checking to see if you had any questions about anything you've gone over so far?"

Hinata stood up to stretch her legs not realising she had been sitting that long and smiled as she answered his question. " So far so good, Mr. Nara was very thorough with his notes and that makes it a lot easier to understand."

Naruto smiled he would not expect anything less from his friend. " Yes with Shika that does not really surprise me...although he is one of the laziest people I know, he is also one of the smartest." Hinata noticed how he talked about his former attorney with familiarity and wondered if they were close. " Are you and Mr. Nara friends?"

Naruto looked a little surprised by her question, but then realise they really had not discussed anything other than her position. " Yes we have been friends since elementary. I was really sorry to see him leave but he wanted to be closer to the woman he is with and when an opportunity opened up for him to work for brother-in-law's company in California, he decided to take the position."

Hinata smiled,she could tell that Mr. Namikaze had a lot of respect for his friend and probably missed working with him. "I see...well hopefully i can do as good as job as your friend."

Naruto actually did not doubt that for a moment,he believes he picked the perfect person to replace Shika, " I have no doubts that you will Ms. Hyuga, anyway I was just headed out to lunch and wanted to know if you would like to join me, considering you are new to the area and are not familiar with the establishments around here?" Naruto really just wanted to get to know her better and he felt bad that she was on her own in a huge city like this.

Hinata did not know what to say, yes she was starving now that she thought about it, but did not have a lot of money to be buying out, but how could she say no to her she decided to say yes and hope she they did not go anywhere to fancy." Yes, that would be great."

Naruto was extremely happy she said yes and worried that she would say no knowing she did not have much money from the conversation they had yesterday concerning her address.. He escorted her down to his car and smiled at her expression when she saw it. " Wow this is a beautiful car, a bugatti, and I love the colors" Naruto was shocked that she knew the type of car and also complimented the color scheme no one he knew liked orange. "Thanks this is my baby. and I am surprised that you like the color orange, it's my favorite color." " Oh I think it goes great with the black and it's makes it stand out from the other cars." He couldn't agree more that is one reason why he picked those colors to be original.

She was actually surprised when Naruto pulled up to a ramen restaurant thankfully did not look expensive. " I thought I would introduce you to the best ramen ever. I hope that's ok with you?"

"That's sounds great, I actually love ramen but I usually only ever eat the instant because it's cheap.I would have starved in college without it." Naruto didn't think this girl could be anymore perfect...would she ever stop surprising him? None of the women he has ever dated liked reman they always wanted more fancy food, and Sakura despised it.

They entered the restaurant and he yells out to the old man behind the counter" hey old man long time no see!" " Naruto it's been awhile." Teuchi says while walking over to greet him."Yeah things have been crazy lately. I would like to introduce you to our attorney for my company Ms. Hyuga this teuchi the owner" "It's a pleasure meet such a beautiful young lady" " thank you pleasure also." hinata tried to keep the color down on her cheeks, she was not use to being called beautiful. " So what can I get you?" "I will have the usual and Ms. Hyuga what would like?" Naruto asked her waiting patiently for her answer. " I will have a bowl of chicken ramen please." Hinata answered shyly.

They say at a booth and talked more about work while waiting for their food. Naruto felt it was a great time to find out more about this woman. So Ms. Hyuga where did you grow up?" Hinata was surprised that the conversation took a personal turn but didn't really mind answering his questions. She found that he was very easy to talk to. " Well first off could you please call me Hinata, I'm not used to being called by my last name, if that is ok with you?" Naruto was more than happy to call her by her first name and wanted her to do the same." Yes, Hinata, I would also like you to call me Naruto, I feel old when you call me ." Hinata liked the way he said her name, it sounded much better than being called .

"While I grew up in Seattle Washington and moved to the dorms at Harvard when I graduated.""Wow Seattle is great I have been there a few times for business and I always enjoyed the sights. I bet it's hard living so far from your family." Hinata got a lump in throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat she did not like to talk about this part of her life, but he was bound to find out and it wasn't like she could hide it.

Naruto noticed the way her face changed and wondered if he had said something wrong and was going to tell she did not have to answer,but she spoke before he got the chance" Um...I do not have any family back home it's just me." Naruto did not know how to respond to that comment. How could she have no family, and just as he was about to ask Teuchi brought their food and they began to eat. As he was eating he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw how Hinata's eyes were big and she was practically inhaling the food. He gave smile at that. This was a woman who was not afraid to eat and what made it even better was that it did not have to be fancy for her to enjoy he thought that they could be great friends.

" This is really good Naruto I have never tasted any ramen as good as this." Naruto completely agreed with her." I'm glad you like it I told you it was the best." Naruto loved the way her soft spoken voice said his name, he could get use to that.

After they were done eating Naruto decided to bring up the question that has been burning on his tongue for awhile." Hinata, may I ask what you meant when you said you have no family, if you do not want to answer I understand." Hinata already knew he was going to asked so with a sigh started her story.

" what I meant by that is my parents died when I was eight years old and since I was an only child with no relatives I was sent to an orphanage until I graduated and became emancipated when I was fourteen so I could go to Harvard and get my degree and here I am.' she smiled sadly as she said her last sentence and Naruto had a lump in his throat and a burning in his chest which he knew was not due to the food. How could someone live the life she has and still come so far, he had great admiration for this woman in front him who has come so far all on her own. Hearing about her life made the problems he had seem silly.

"How about you...are you married or have children?" Hinata thought she would take the attention off of herself and ask something she was dying know for some unknown came out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and cleared his throat before speaking" No I have never been married nor do I have any kids...I would like to someday but for right now I am a bachelor." Hinata was shocked at his answer, she thought for sure that he would at least have a girlfriend. But what she did pick up on was that he must be playboy which means that he must have several lovers.

They left to go back to work after Naruto paid for lunch much to Hinata's dismay. The ride back was quiet but not uncomfortable.

Over the next two months things went pretty smoothly. Naruto and Hinata became more comfortable around each other, while both of them were trying to ignore the attraction they had towards each other. Hinata and Karin became fast friends. Hinata thought Karin was nice and funny and she also found out that she was Naruto's cousin. Karin Thought Hinata was a very sweet girl and very mature for her age and after finding out about her past she can see wh,y the girl had a hard life but the great thing is she didn't let bring her down.

Naruto loves having Hinata around she is like a breath of fresh air and he always feels at peace when he is around her. He has learned a lot about her over the last couple months. He can tell she is very organised and efficient with her work and she also believes in being fair. He noticed on a case she was working on where a guest at one of the hotels got injured due to a malfunctioning elevator and they had to pay for medical and for pain and suffering. She sympathized with the client and worked out an agreement with them that was fair. He could tell Hinata always wanted justice and to be fair and I am glad that she is not cut throat like some he has the other hand he is starting to have feelings for her and he is having a hard time trying not to express them. The other day he almost lost all his self control and ravished her right on his desk.

Flashback

Hinata was working with Naruto in his office on the case they just finished up and was getting ready to leave when she tripped over her bag and closed her eyes expecting to fall forward but it never came. When hinata turned to leave Naruto was already in front her and when he heard her gasp he turned around and caught her in his arms before she hit the he pulled her up she fell on his chest and he could not help but feel her breasts rub against him and smell her scent of lilacs which he loved the smell gently pushed her away hoping she did not notice his member standing at really just wanted to pick her up and throw her on the desk and make love to her but couldn't do that to such a sweet girl she deserved more than a one time thing.

End Flashback

Coming out of his thoughts at the sound of his cell phone he picked it up and noticed it was his best friend who he has not talked to in a while. " Hey Teme what's up?"He could almost see Sasuke rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone. " Well considering I haven't heard from you in almost two months so I thought I would and make sure you were still alive." now that Naruto thought about it he has not talked to any of his friends for a while except for dodging Sakura's invitations. He hasn't even slept with anyone in over two months which has to be some kind of record for him. He wasn't going to admit it but deep down he knew his new attorney had something to do with it. " Yeah sorry I have been swamped with work lately and helping my new attorney get adjusted to everything." " well the reason I called is to see if you want to meet up at the club tonight with Ino and me and the rest of our friends,Shika and Temari our in town visiting so they will also be there" Naruto thinks that maybe this is exactly what he needs to relieve some stress and he would really like to see Shika again since it's been awhile." sounds good I will see you around eight o'clock" " See you then Dobe." After hanging up the phone he decided to finish up and head home to get a quick shower and change into something more casual.

Hinata was going to grab a coffee when Karin stopped in the hall."Hey Hinata I was actually just on my way back to see you." " Oh hi Karin what can I do for you?" " Well I know that you are new to the area and haven't had the chance to do much with starting your new job, so I was wondering if you would like to go to the club tonight with me and my friends?" Hinata didn't know what to say to Karin. On one hand it sounds like it would be fun but on the other hand she was not a big drinker. She only had few beers with Kiba a few times and lets just say I can't hold my liquor, but she didn't want to hurt Karin's feelings either considering besides Naruto she was the friend she had. "Sure it sounds like fun, What time should I meet you?" Karin was happy Hinata excepted, she knew Hinata was a loner but she wanted her to let loose a little bit. "Great let's meet around 8:30 and I'll text you the directions, sound good?" " Yes, see later Karin and thanks for inviting me." " Sure no problem."

So everyone headed home to what was sure to be a very interesting evening.

 **I WILL BE UPDATING ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE TO TWO DAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE SOME DRAMA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES IN THIS STORY**

Hinata was getting ready to leave for the club after putting on the final touches of light makeup. She put black eyeliner to widen her eyes, mascara a little pink blush across her cheeks and very light pink lipstick and some gloss. She took one last look in the mirror to check her outfit which was a mid thigh high white sweater dress that came off the the shoulders and clung snugly to her body. She put on knee high black lace boots and left her long hair loose with curls. She sprayed some perfume lightly on her neck and wrists and left her room hoping she would not be late.

Naruto was starting to regret his decision. After going home and taking a quick shower and throwing on some dark blue skinny jeans a tight white shirt with buttons at the top opened and a black leather ran a comb through his hair and left his home to head to the club. He decided to have his driver take him since he knew he would be drinking.

Upon entering the club he quickly located Sasuke at the bar and approach him. "Damn I didn't think this place would be so packed." Sasuke turned to look at his friend and replied 'what you expect it's a Friday night" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and flagged the bartender down so he could his first drink of the night. After receiving their drinks Naruto walked with Sasuke to their table while checking out some females that were sending some flirtatious looks, maybe he would not be going home alone tonight.

"Naruto?!" He turned in the direction he heard his name being called already knowing who was calling his name.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto approaching the table with Sasuke. She had been trying to get together with him for a while now but for some reason he seem to be distancing himself from her. He probably thinks that she is not sincere about dating him but she will prove that her feelings are real. She has actually liked him for a while now, even before Sasuke proposed to Ino, she just never found the right time to tell at him now almost makes her want to drool, he looks so sexy in those jeans and jacket she will definitely be going home with her man tonight and show him how much she wants him. I call out his name while attaching myself to his arm so no other sluts think about stealing her man.

"Naruto I am so glad you came, I have missed you so much." Sakura said in what she thought was a sensual voice, which Naruto found quite irritating. " Hello Sakura, could you please release my arm so I can sit down" Sakura did so not very happily but then plopped down right next to him, practically laying on him.

"Hey Naruto"...What's up Choji?" " well the troublesome blonde finally arrives" " shut up Bastard I see you're still just as lazy as ever haha" Naruto said to Shikamaru who was leaning his head on the table while drinking a beer. Temari was looking at her man with a displeased look.

Naruto sat there drinking his beer while catching up with his friends and trying to pry Sakura off of him...I mean seriously what the hell was her problem? Shikamaru voice brought him back to the conversation. " So Naruto Sasuke said that you found someone to replaceme how is it working out?" That made Naruto think about Hinata, who he did not even say goodbye to today due to him rushing to get home. " Yes I did Shika. I hired her about two months ago and she is doing a fantastic job, and with more motivation than you ever had." Naruto told Shika with a smirk on his face. He knew Shika would die of curiosity if he told him how old Hinata was.

" Oh so you hired a woman for the job" Ino asked while listening to their conversation. Sakura had a frown on her face. Naruto had hired a woman who works closely with him everyday,that did not sit well with her, but she chose to believe that it some older woman who did not interest him at all. How wrong she was.

Hinata arrived at the club a little annoyed by how many guys tried to grope her on the subway. What the hell was she thinking taking the subway on a Friday night, she knew she would be taking a taxi on the way she was pushing through the crowd trying to find her friend when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Karin coming toward her.

" Hey Hinata I am so glad you made it come on I'll introduce you to my friends" Karin said while taking her hand not giving her a chance to reply. They approached a table where there were three other people sitting staring at them. " guys this is Hinata" Hi Hinata I'm Konan and this here is Nagato and his name is Shino" Hello, nice to meet you" hinata said loudly so they could hear her over the music.

She sat down next to Shino who nodded at her in greeting. Karin handed her a drink." try it it's really good it taste like fruit but be careful it does have vodka in it." She had to admit that it looked and smelled really good so she brought it to her lips to take a drink and was surprised at how good it tasted. She sat and as she took sips of her drink listened to Karin talk about where all her friends worked friends were surprised to find out that she was an attorney.

" No offense but you look really young to be an attorney" Shino stated. By now Hinata was on her third drink and starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Nothing to drastic she just felt calm and her head felt like it was floating a little and she just felt like laughing at everything which was very unusual for her. She turned to Shino and replied with a smile that he thought was very pretty " well that is because I am only twenty one." All the people at the table dropped their mouths with the exception of Karin who was smirking. She had the feeling she knew this would be their reaction.

Another song started to play and Karin practically drug her and Konan to the dance floor. I didn't mind I loved this song Get Lucky. As we were dancing I started to lose myself to the beat of the music and then out of nowhere I feel someone approach me from behind and start dancing close against me and quite provocative but I didn't pay too much attention I was to into the song.

Naruto was on the dance floor dancing with sakura, after an hour of bugging he finally gave in just to shut her up. He doesn't know why but he seems to find her more annoying than usual. At one point in his life he would have been ecstatic to have this kind of attention from her, but now he just feels mostly frustrated. As lifts his head to move away from Sakura's lips for about the tenth time he noticed something quite surprising and starts to move closer to make sure what he is seeing is not just his imagination, and to his astonishment it is her and damn what the hell is she thinking dressing like that?!

There a few feet from him he was sure he was looking at the definition of sin. There was Hinata dressing very sexy...my God she was a goddess, but there was something in his vision that was really pissing him off. Some bastard had the nerve to dance so close to His Hinata ( did not realise he referred to her as his) He saw that Hinata did not seem to mind and that bothered him for some reason...ok he knew why it bothered him but not willing to accept that he was jealous. Who was she even here with, he was not aware that she knew anyone else in the city, since he is sure she would have told him, at least he would like to think out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousin, Karin dancing with Hinata and realised that she must have invited Hinata to the club. Well he was definitely going to have a talk with her, Hinata is too sweet and pure to come to a place like this. Ok he knew he was being unreasonable because after all she is an adult, but a very young adult. For some reason ever since he heard about Hinata's past he has an urge to want to protect her and keep her safe, maybe because she is alone and has no one else to be that for her.

Just as he was going over to approach Hinata someone grabbed his arm. " Naruto where the hell are going?" Sakura asked rathered annoyed that he was ignoring her. " Sakura I'm done dancing now if you would excuse me." He gently pushed Sakura to go over to where Hinata and his cousin were.

The song ended and another one was starting so Hinata decided to take a break and started to walk away when her arm was grabbed. " Hey baby where are going?"That pissed her off. Who the hell did this guy think he was. " I am going to go sit down if you would kindly release my arm." " Look why don't you come sit with me and we can get to know each other?"

" I believed the lady asked you to let her go." Hinata would know that voice the hell was Naruto doing here, and damn did he look sexy. He was not looking at her but at the guy who was still holding her arm. I have to say that Naruto looked quite angry, but why?

" Who the hell are you...go find your own piece of ass this one is mine." At those words Naruto grabbed the guy by his shirt and brought him close to his face lifting him off the ground." Listen well this is your final warning when I let you go you are going to turn around and walk away understand?" Naruto asked the guy in a very threatening voice that almost made the guy piss his pants. The guy just nodded and fled as soon as Naruto left him go.

Karin was surprised to see her cousin there. " Hey I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

Without taking his eyes off of Hinata he replied to Karin's comment " I could say the same thing."

Hinata was mesmerised by the glow in Naruto's eyes and felt a chill go down her spine. Why was he looking at her like that?

It took Naruto every bit of self control he had not to grab Hinata right there and kiss her with everything he had. That guy pissed him off. He was furious with the way he talked about her as if she were a piece of meat. Trying to control his anger and hormones he went closer to Hinata and leaned down to her ear so she could hear him and in the process inhaled her lilac she was killing him. "Hello Hinata are you ok?" He was so close she could not think or speak so she just nodded her head in response. Naruto just smiled at her response...she was too adorable then he thought of a way to keep her close a little longer. " Hey my friend Shika is here would you like to meet him?" She looked up to meet his eyes with a big smile and nodded she would love to meet his friend." Karin I am going to steal her for a bit ok?" She just shrugged her shoulders while still dancing with her friends.

As Naruto lead Hinata to his table all his friends were very intrigued at what they just saw and wondered who that girl was with him. All except Sakura,she was pissed at that slut taking Naruto's attention.

" Hey guys I would like to introduce you to Hinata, she is the new attorney I hired." Naruto just smirked when he seen their reactions. They all had their mouths and eyes wide opened. They were all shocked, how could this beautiful young girl be an attorney was what were running through all of their minds with of course the exception of Sakura."Stop lying Naruto,she is way too young to be your attorney she looks like she is still in high school she probably used a fake ID to get in here." Everyone just looked at Sakura like she was crazy is she really that much of an idiot I mean how else would Naruto know her and why would he lie.

Hinata was rather pissed at this pink haired woman who talked about her like that. Who the hell did she think she was. Naruto's voice brought her out of her thoughts." Sakura do not insult Hinata as far as I can see you are the only immature one here." Everyone was surprised to hear him talk to Sakura like that, on the other hand Sakura was shooting daggers at Hinata with her just decided to ignore her for now while Naruto asked her to take seat." So I will go around the table and tell you who everyone is. You already know that she is Sakura, next to her is Ino and Sasuke,Choji, Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari. " Everyone (with the exception of Sakura) smiled at her. They all seem like a lively group." It's A pleasure to meet everyone ." Shikamaru was trying to figure out how this girl was an attorney. Knowing that she is at the club, he knows that she has to be at least twenty one but there is no way she could be much older than that. He would ask her after things settle down seeing that she looked a little nervous right now and who could blame with Sakura killing her with her eyes.

Ino was upset with the way Sakura was acting,yes they have reconciled their friendship after her and Sasuke got engaged but she knew hot cruel Sakura could be. On the hand she thought Hinata was adorable so short with big lilac eyes and beautiful long hair no wonder Naruto felt the need to protect her. Sasuke just smirked seeing the reason why his friend, no wonder he has not been around for a couple months. That girl was hot if Ino wasn't with him he would definitely be trying to tap that.

Everyone started talking about what has been going on with their lives since the last time they saw each other." well I am going to go refill our drinks would anyone like anything else while I am up there." Hinata was tired of that woman glaring at her and she also needed another drink so she asked Naruto if she could walk up with him." sure no problem we'll be back in few moments." He took Hinata's hand to help her up which brought a little heat to her cheeks.

Sakura was livid, who the hell did this girl think she was I am the only one who should be next to Naruto she will have to make her understand that Naruto is in love her and has been for years so she needs to back off. Everyone could see Sakura's anger on her face and Shikamaru knew this was going to be troublesome.

Naruto and Hinata finally made it up to the bar to ordered their drinks. Naruto told the bartender what he would like and was now looking at Hinata amused as she was trying to describe the type of drink she wanted. " I believe what you want is called _sex on the beach_." Naruto almost busted out in laughter at her expression. Hinata on the other hand wondered what the hell the bartender just said to her. Her mouth was opened and her eyes were huge, Naruto decided to help her out. " Yes that is what she would like, thank you." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "Seeing that you were with my cousin and that is her favorite drink I am pretty sure that is the name of the drink you had before. " why would they name it that, you know what forget it I don't even want to know." Hinata said as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance, which Naruto thought was really the bartender returned with their drinks they headed back to the table where Naruto's friends studied Hinata for awhile before finally asking the question him and everyone else at the table were dying to know. " So Hinata, Naruto mentioned that you took over my job how do you like it so far?' He figured he start out with a simple question before asking what was killing his curiosity. " It is going very well, the notes you left behind were very thorough so that made it easier for me to get up to speed on everything." " Well I am glad they helped. I am going to apologise in advance for the this question but I can't help wondering how you are an attorney at such a young age." Naruto just smiled knowing how curious his friend is that this mystery surrounding Hinata is killing him. Hinata was just sitting there while sipping her drink calmly,already knowing that she would be asked that question at some point this evening.""I am not surprised that you asked me that I am getting sort of use this line questioning so you did not offend me. You're right I am young I graduated from high school at fourteen and received a full scholarship for Harvard, where I just graduated law school a month before starting at Naruto's company. Oh and just to clear up any misunderstandings I am twenty- one It would be stupid of me as an attorney, to ruin my career just to sneak into a place to hangout and have a few drinks don't you think?"

Everyone was shocked when they heard that she graduated at only fourteen "how is that possible" It was Temari who asked the question. At fourteen she was more interested in shopping and boys than her studies this girl must be more of a genius than Shika." Well I always loved learning and I guess maybe I retain information more than some and between middle school and high school I skipped three grades, which made me feel happy and pressured at the same time. Being so much younger than your other classmates makes hard to relate to it all worked out in the end and here I am."

Everyone was very impressed with how mature and smart she is, even Sasuke someone who always took his studies seriously could only imagine what his life would be like if he was able to do that, but then again he would have never met his friends or his girlfriend so he was thankful for the way things worked out.

"So you are a nerd, how charming" Sakura said without any lack of sarcasm hating how this girl was stealing all of Naruto's attention. She wasn't stupid, she saw the way he stared at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile so she felt it was time to get rid of this girl. Naruto was ready to strangle Sakura what the hell is her problem, and just as he was going to speak he was cut off by HInata. "Yes I was a nerd and still am and I have no problem being called that. I am sure like most girls at fourteen your main concern were boys in fact I would not doubt if you were some love sick fangirl who only cared about clothes and makeup but hey I am not judging to each their own, so do not judge or criticize someone you do not know." Hinata was fed up with this girl's bullshit, she knew it had something to do with Naruto but that was ridiculous her and Naruto were friends. She decided not to think more about because it was starting to give her a headache.

Sakura was shocked to hear this girl talk to her like that and embarrass her in front her friends, especially Naruto. So what if she was chasing boys at that time, that is what normal girls do at that age and obviously this girl was anything but normal. " Didn't you come here with your own friends, maybe you should go sit with them "Sakura Enough!" Hinata put her hand up to stop Naruto from saying anything else thinking that she should probably try to find Karin it was impolite to abandon her when she was the one who invited her.

"Well if you'll excuse me I really should go to find my friend I have been gone to long it was nice to meet you all and Naruto I will see you at work on Monday have great night" Hinata waved while walking away and Naruto just stared after her confused about what just happened.

" Naruto come sit down" that annoying voice made me turn to look at my friends and without saying anything sat on the other side across from Sakura. He did not want to be anywhere near her at the moment. He knew she could be a bitch and was happy Hinata put her in her place. He knew Sakura very well and could tell that she was jealous of Hinata.I can't understand her at all even though I am annoyed with her behavior I have to admit that I still find Sakura attractive and if I could sleep with her with no strings attached I would probably do it but knowing her she would think I was her property afterwards and I will not let myself fall into her and his friends started talking and drinking for the next hour or so while Sakura attached herself again to Naruto's arm while rubbing against him from time to time. Naruto just ignored her actions for the most part and blamed it on the alcohol. He couldn't help but think about Hinata, and hoping she found his cousin he didn't want her to be roaming around in a place like this by herself, there were too many perverts.

Hinata was feeling really dizzy and light on her feet. She had found Karin shortly after leaving Naruto and since then has been having a great time. She just got done dancing with Shino and was walking back to the table when someone grabbed her arm, when she looked back she realized that it was Karin and she had a big grin on her face." Hey Hina I just wanted to let you know that I am going home with my boyfriend who is outside waiting for me and wanted to make sure you have a way home?" Hinata was a little confused, she did not know that Karin had a boyfriend but thought she would ask her about that when she was sober. " Sure Karin go ahead I will be fine thanks for asking though have a great night." " Thanks Hina see you on Monday."

After Karin left Hinata decided to outside to call a cab since she was sure it would take awhile to get there and she could use the fresh air to clear her senses. She stayed outside after hanging up with the cab service because she did not feel like going back into that crowded club. She was leaning up against the wall when she heard someone approaching her. Her eyes looked at the person in front of her, he was tall maybe 6ft and had almost white hair with light blue eyes and a normal stature. He smiled at her and she felt very uncomfortable .She started to move away when he started talking to her." Hello what is a beauty like you doing out here by yourself this late at night?" Hinata really did not want to answer this guy but thought it would be better not to piss him off considering he has probably been drinking. " I am waiting for my friend who forgot something inside." I lied so he would think I was with someone else and go away but this guy seem undisturbed by my statement which made me feel tense." well I will wait here with you so you do not have to be alone, by the way my name is Toneri,may I ask what yours is?" Ok now I did not know what to think this guy did not act like he was drunk he seemed in complete control, however I on the other hand was starting to feel like everything thing was spinning and I hung to the wall for support." My n-name is H-hinata nice to meet you Toneri." I finally answer him after a few moments trying to see more clearly. " That's a beautiful name. So it seems your friend is taking quite a while are you sure she hasn't forgotten about you Hi-na-ta?" Ok now the guy was acting weird and she did not like way he said her name almost in a mocking way like he knew she was lying, now she was starting freak out. Here she alone outside a club in a city she still did not know very well waiting for a cab with this guy next to her that seemed like he was not going anywhere anytime was starting to freak out what the hell did this guy want. She removed herself from the wall and turn to go back into the club to wait for her cab so she did not have to be near this man. " Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go see where my friend disappeared to." Just as she was almost to the door the man grabbed her and spun her around making her see double for a moment. " forget your friend I will take home since we both know that you are lying about waiting on someone there is no reason to play this game anymore." How the hell did he know she was lying, he couldn't possibly know who she was there with and that she did not have a ride waiting...and what did mean he was taking her home like hell that was going to happen. She harshly pulled her arm from his grip and looked up at his face to see that he was not happy with her reaction,not that she cared." look I do not know who you think you are insisting on taking me home but that is not going to happen so back off." she turned around to leave but she did not get far because he violently spun her around and through her over his shoulder" I think you misunderstood,I wasn't asking." Hinata was upside down over his shoulder feeling like she was going to throw up but tried to get herself together so she could get away from this asshole.

Naruto was heading for the exit of the club while calling his driver to tell him he was ready to leave. Sakura was attached to his arm after fifteen minutes of begging Naruto to take her home because she was too drunk to drive. He did not want her driving while drunk his problem was that Ino already offered to take her but she refused wanting to go with him. He wanted to look for Hinata to make sure she had a ride because he had seen Karin leaving by herself tried to look through the crowd but did not see her. Just as he was walking out the exit of the club he heard a girl screaming and looked in the direction of the scream and what he saw made his blood boil at the scene before him, he saw a guy drop a woman to the ground hard but to his surprise the woman jumped up quickly and tried to run as the guy grabbed her ,she turned around and he held a breath when he realised that the woman was Hinata. Without thinking and forgetting about Sakura he rushed to help her.

Hinata was scared but was becoming more than anything pissed off at this man in front of her. When he picked her up she started screaming and kicking and she must of hit his stomach because he grunted in pain and dropped her. Her ass hurt but without thinking much about the pain she jumped and tried to run but he was quicker and grabbed her by her wrist and that was when she had enough and knew she had to get away from this guy, so when he spun her around she brought her leg up and kicked him between the legs and when he hunched over he was cursing up a storm, " you fucking bitch you will pay dearly for that."

" I suggest you stay down or I will do a lot worse than what the lady did." Hearing that voice Hinata knew so well made her sigh in relief this is the second time Naruto came to her rescue tonight. Naruto walked quickly over to Hinata and made her look at him. "Hey are you alright?" She could not help but get lost in those blue eyes that made her feel safe." Yes Naruto thanks I am fine."

Toneri gets up and looks at them both with venom in his eyes." This is not over bitch so watch your step I will catch you when you least expect it." "Get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass you piece of shit!." Naruto was furious that this guy was threatening Hinata like that. Toneri took one last look at both of them before he fled. Naruto put his hand on Hinata's back and escorted her away from there.

As Naruto was walking back towards the club Hinata stumbled and almost fell but Naruto caught her by the waist and held her up. "Hinata are you ok?" " Yeah I think I hurt my ankle when he dropped me, but I will be fine I just hope I did not miss my cab." she tried to start walking again but felt herself being lifted up by very strong arms, when she turned Naruto was holding bridal style and started walking. She couldn't help but blush a little at the closeness." you do not need to worry my driver is here and I will take you back to your place since it is late you are injured."

"B-But...I do not want to impose Naruto you have already done enough." "Nonsense Hinata you are not imposing at all now quiet." Hinata knew there was no arguing with him when he had that serious expression not that she wanted to anyway.

When they arrived at the car Naruto opened the door and sat her inside and got in after only to come face to face with a very angry Sakura. Damn...he forgot about her. " Naruto what the hell took you so long and what is she doing here?"

Hinata was surprised when she saw Sakura in the car and felt like maybe she was intruding.

Naruto looked at Hinata and could tell she felt awkward so he turn to his driver and told him to drop Sakura off at her house, he has had enough drama for one night.

"But Naruto I thought we could spend some time alone at your place?" " Sakura I never said that you would be going to my place I said I would give a ride home, besides I am tired and it is late."

" well then what about her you must not be too tired to tend to her!" Sakura yelled furiously at him. What was it about this girl that attracted Naruto, as far as she could see the girl was nothing but a nerd. "Sakura please just stop Hinata was attacked and got injured I couldn't just leave her there. Look we are at your house I will talk to you soon." Sakura did not say anything as she was getting out of the car she leaned over and brushed Naruto's cheek with her lips "night Naru" and with that shut the door. Naruto was dumbfounded by what Sakura had done and when he looked over to see Hinata she had an unreadable expression on her face.

Hinata had seen the exchange between Naruto and Sakura and did not know what to think she felt a tightness in her chose that she chose to ignore.

They drove through the streets in relative silence. Naruto was lost in his thoughts looking around the neighborhood that Hinata was living in with a disgusted look on his face. He was never in this part of the city and could not believe that she was living in such conditions. He knew she was residing in a cheap hotel but had no idea the gravity of her situation. He did not like the thought of her living somewhere like that, especially alone, she was to elegant and innocent to be surrounded by this type of environment. He saw prostitutes standing along the street and a few getting into cars and groups of men standing in an alley, probably a gang or drug dealers. This was insane and he has never appreciated his social standing more in his life than he did right now, and felt thankful that he never had to live in this type of reality.

Hinata had been quiet. since she gave directions to her hotel. She did not miss Naruto's expression of disgust as they drove through her neighborhood, she wasn't surprised by his reaction to where she lived knowing that he never had to be subjected to this type of was not ashamed of where she was staying because she knew that eventually she would make it to a better living environment but she would never forget where she came from and that would keep her forever humble for people who were not so fortunate. She just wanted to get home take a quick shower throw on her pajamas and go to bed. It had been a terrible night and her leg was still hurting.

They finally arrived at her place of residency. After they stopped Naruto got out and offered his hand to help her out of the car which she gladly accepted. He ask his driver to wait while he walked Hinata to her door with a nod from the driver he shut the door and had Hinata lean on him for support. When they got to the door Hinata moved away from him to search for her key. "Are you sure you are going to be ok by yourself? I have a guest room that you are more than welcome to stay in, I really do not like leaving you alone with your injury and after what happened with that guy earlier." Hinata unlocked her door and turned to look at him. Apart of her would like to accept Naruto's offer but she did not want to be in such close quarters with her boss, especially with the confusing feelings she has been having around him." I will be fine Naruto, thanks for everything I will see you on Monday."

"If you are sure, goodnight Hinata"

"Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto went back to his car and after he got in waited to make sure Hinata got in alright and told his driver to return to his home. It had been a long night and what disturbed most was the urge he felt to kiss Hinata when he left her at her door. He could not help but get excited when he felt Hinata's breasts brush against him when he helped her to the door and the tingling he felt in his member. " it must be the alcohol." he muttered to himself. So much for not going home alone tonight... but maybe it was for the best, right now he just wanted to take shower and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

The weekend passed by rather quickly and everyone was back at work. Hinata was just getting ready to go to lunch when she heard Karin yelling her name.

" Hi Karin what's up?" "Hey I just wanted to know of you wanted to eat lunch together?"

"Sure I was just heading to the cafe across the street if you want to come with me."

"Yeah that sounds great."

They entered the cafe which was pretty crowded due to it being lunchtime so they had a hard time finding a table. Once they were seated and the waitress took their orders Karin began the conversation. " Hina I am so sorry for what happened the other night at the club are you alright?'

"Yeah Karin I am fine, besides it wasn't your fault." " Well Naruto chewed my ass out this morning when he came in, he was furious. I am just glad he was there to help you, like your own personal hero" Karin chuckled when she seen Hinata's cheeks turn pink, she thought her and Naruto were adorable together." KARIN,d-don't say such things I felt bad that he had to come to my aid, besides I think I may have ruined his avening with Sakura." Karin looked at her confused."What do you mean, Naruto and her are not together, they are just friends." Hinata felt a little relieved at that information."Well let's just say Sakura did not like me being anywhere close to Naruto." "I would just ignore her Hina she is a selfish bitch who thinks everyone belongs to use to be the same way with Sasuke until he got engaged to Ino, now that she can't have him she must have set her sights on Naruto and sees you as a threat."Hinata didn't know what to say to that so she just stayed quiet.

After they finishing eating, Karin decided to bring up another subject that had her cousin worried and she herself could not believe when Naruto told her and decided to make a proposition to just hoped she would not be offended when she brought it up.

"Hey Hinata I wanted to ask you something, I have been thinking about for a while now. I know that you are saving money to rent an apartment and I also know that they do not come cheap in this city, so how about you move in with me for awhile and that way you could save more and it's not like I do not have the space."

Hinata was never expected Karin to ask her something like that. She wondered if Naruto sadi something to her about her living conditions.

"Karin I appreciate the offer, but I could not impose on you like that. I am fine for now and once I get my first pay I will be able to put a down payment on an apartment."

Karin wanted her to accept her offer but did not want to force the subject." well if you change your mind just let me know."

Hinata smiled and nodded in response. She has been alone for so long that it is hard for her to accept help from others.

After lunch they went back to work. The day seemed to fly by and Hinata was so busy that she had not realized how late it was until she heard a knock at her door and looked at watch to see that it was already 5:30 in the evening. Where the hell had the time went?then she remembered someone was at her door.

"Enter"

Naruto had not seen Hinata all day and decided to check in on her before he went home.

He heard Hinata giving permission to enter and opened to see her sitting at her desk leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand. She looked tired.

"Hey I just wanted to see how your leg was since I haven't gotten the chance to see you until now"

Hinata was comforted by the fact that Naruto was concerned about her.

"Oh yeah it's fine thanks for asking, are you headed home?" "

"Yeah it's been a long day and I have a bunch of meetings tomorrow."

Hinata was thinking of calling it a day also.

"Yeah I think I will also call it a day I'm tired and starving."

Naruto stood thinking for a moment before he smiled" Hey how about we go get some ramen?"

He was really hoping she would agree he enjoyed her company.

Hinata could not think of a reason to say no " Sure that sounds great"

"Good I'll wait for you by the elevator"

Naruto and Hinata made it to the restaurant about a half hour later they were sitting in a booth having a great time. They talked about trivial things but both just enjoyed each other's company.

"Naruto!" Oh no he knew that voice and he did not want to talk to her right at this moment not in front of Hinata.

Hinata noticed a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, slender figure, dressed in a short pink dress. She also seen Naruto wince when he heard her calling his name.

"Naruto darling it's been awhile." She stopped in front of our table and kissed Naruto on both cheeks while speaking to him.

"Hello Shion, why are you doing here? This is not a place I would think would be to your standards."

She just laughed exaggeratedly "I am here with a friend,I can see that you are also"

She said while briefly looking in Hinata's direction not caring to acknowledge her presence at all.

"Yes Shion this is Hinata, she is a close friend of mine, Hinata this is Shion...an acquaintance of mine." Hinata smiled and held her hand out"a pleasure to meet " she noticed the frown on Shion's face while shaking her hand. " Pleasure." is all she said before releasing her hand and turning back to Naruto" Naru you do not need to be so formal we are a lot closer than acquaintances in fact we know alot about each other is that not right?" She said with a satisfied look on face while Naruto was pissed and Hinata was feeling decided to excuse herself for a few minutes.

If you will excuse me I need need to use the ladies' room."

Naruto stood to excuse her than looked at Shion coldy. " What the hell is wrong with you do you have no self respect.?" Shion was upset that he was talking to her like that.

She did not like walking in and seeing Naruto with that woman, so she decided she would find out who she was and what was going on between them.

"No need to be so rude I haven't seen you in forever and when I seen you I thought I would say hi and see if you would like meet up later and some later." She smiled sweetly while winking at him.

Naruto was thinking this fucking woman has a screw loose. "No Shion I do not want to meet up with you ever, I lost your number a long time ago when you tried to trick me into believing you were pregnant with my child.I suggest you just walk away and forget you know me." " You know it was not like that I love you and wanted to be with you, I still do just give me another chance, please Naruto?"

Naruto could not believe he had to deal with this woman right now, god she must be insane.

"Shion we never had a relationship that was all in your head, we hooked up a few times and you decided that was not enough and when I told you that it would not be more than sex you go and pull that crazy stunt."

" Naruto what else was I supposed to do you would not even accept my calls."

"Yes because you would not take no for an answer." Naruto said as he seen Hinata headed back to the table and wanted to get Shion out of there before she caused a scene." Shion my friend is coming back I would like you to leave we have nothing else to discuss." Shion looked at Hinata as she saw her walking back to the table wondering what Naruto could possibly see in this girl she did not see anything Hinata came back and sat down she could sense the tension in the air.

Shion put a smile on her face" wow Naruto I didn't know you were into younger women, when you are ready for a real one again give me a call just like old times."

Naruto did not even respond to her he was not surprised by what she said,Shion always played dirty.

"Hinata please do not pay attention to what she said the woman is crazy."Hinata didn't know what to say about the whole situation, it really wasn't any of her business even though it stung a little when she said she was not a real woman and wondered briefly if that was how Naruto saw her. She quickly cleared her head of those thoughts." It's fine Naruto but if you don't mind I think I will go home now."Naruto looked at Hinata and she did not seem to be mad, and could not blame her for not wanting to be there any longer.

Naruto paid for the dinner and escorted Hinata to his car.

"You do bo not have to take me home Naruto, I can call a cab."

"Nonsense I will take you now hop in." Hinata was not in the mood to argue so just did as he was a really awkward silence most of the way and Naruto couldn't stand it anymore so he decided to bring up something he wanted to discuss with Hinata before Shion showed up.

"Hinata I have to travel to South Carolina in a few days to check up on a hotel I purchased recently and would like you to come along in case there are any legal issues that come up." Naruto knew that there would be a few documents that he would need Hinata to look over but he also really wanted her to go with him because he really enjoyed her company.

Hinata was shocked at what Naruto just asked her,she did not have the finances or necessities to travel anywhere right now.

"Naruto I understand why you ask me to go on this trip but I can not afford to go on a trip I do not have any money to be able to do that right now even if it is for work, I'm sorry. I am sure if there is anything that needs immediate attention you can send it to me through fax or email and I will look over it right away."

Naruto felt like an ass how could he forget about her situation, _because you never had to worry about money,_ he thought to himself. He knew she was right when she said he could send her the documents but he really wanted her to go and knew how he could make things easier for her to say yes.

" Hinata since we would be traveling for the company, the rooms will already be paid for and we will be going on my private plane, and as far as everything else you can take the company credit card tomorrow and go buy what you need,I will have have Karin go with you since she knows where all the boutiques in the area are." Hinata did not know how to respond to everything Naruto just said, she did not like taking handouts but it was for work so she really could not refuse, and she had to admit that getting out of the office for a few days would do her some good and the fact that she would be spending time with Naruto made her decide to accept his looked over and smiled at Naruto, god he was so handsome.

"Okay Naruto I will go."

Naruto was ecstatic. He smiled without taking his eyes off the road.

"Great we will leave Thursday morning and be back on Monday."

Neither one said anything but both were secretly enjoying the thought of spending the weekend together.


End file.
